thefbiwarningscreensfandomcom-20200214-history
WCI/Warner Home Video Warning Screens
These FBI Warning Screens are from WCI Home Video/'Warner Home Video'. 1978-1981 This is the WCI Home Video/Warner Home Video Warning Screen. WCI stands for Warner Communications, Inc. The Sepia and the B&W versions were spotted on old films. As seen on VHS and Betamax Tapes, such as Kiki ''(1931), ''The Candidate (1972), Every Which Way But Loose (1978), Superman (1978), "10" (1979), The Exorcist (1973), Exorcist II: The Heretic (1977), The Main Event (1979) and more. This FBI warning screen has also been used for MPI Home Video. 1981-2004 These are three versions of Warner Home Video Warning Screens. 1981-1987 This is the first Warner Home Video warning screen for VHS and Betamax tapes, especially the "Title 17" detail on the white background. As seen on Superman (1978), Superman II (1980), Superman III (1983), Mean Streets (1973), Oh, God! ''(1977), ''Oh, God! Book II (1980), Oh, God! Book III (1984), The Mackintosh Man (1973), Firefox (1982), The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979), Never Say Never Again (1983), and more. This warning screen has also been used for RKO Home Video, GoodTimes Home Entertainment, Prism Entertainment, and Embassy Home Entertainment/Nelson Entertainment. 1980, 1981, 1983, 1987, 1992, 1999, 2004 This is the second Warner Home Video warning screen for laserdiscs, especially the white text of "Title 17" detail on black background. As seen on Kiki ''(1931) on home video and ''Risky Business (1983) on laserdisc. 1984-2004 This is the third Warner Home Video warning screen for videotapes (incudes VHS and Betamax), laserdiscs and DVDs, especially the "$250,000 fine" detail on black background. This warning screen has also been used for Orion Home Video, Hemdale Home Video, Magnum Entertainment, Diamond Entertainment, Cannon Video, View-Master Video, Sony Wonder (for Kidsongs eras), KidVision (like Sony Wonder, for Kidsongs eras), Warner Music Vision, WarnerVision Entertainment, Dualstar Video, SouthGate Entertainment (for Shapiro Glickenhaus eras), Warner Reprise Video, Rhino Home Video, Continental Video, Cinema Group Home Video, Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video, VideoTec, and Feature Films for Humanites/Feature Films for Families (except it rather has "Title 17" details). As seen on Gremlins (1984), City Heat (1984), Police Academy (1984), The Killing Fields (1984), Tightrope (1984), The Goonies (1985), Pee-Wee's Big Adventure (1985), The Color Purple (1985), Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (1985), Fandargo (1985), Pale Rider (1985), Police Academy 2: Their First Assignment (1985), Lost in America (1985), Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome (1985), Cobra (1986), Police Academy 3: Back in Training (1986), Little Shop of Horrors (1986), Police Academy 4: Citizens of Patrol (1987), Over the Top (1987), Burglar (1987), Superman IV: The Quest for Peace (1987), It's Alive III: Island of the Alive (1987), Police Academy 5: Assignment Miami Beach (1988), Beetlejuice (1988), Dangerous Liasions (1988), Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988), Salsa: The Motion Picture (1988), Next of Kin (1989), Tango & Cash (1989), Second Sight (1989), Police Academy 6: City Under Siege (1989), Batman (1989), The Witches (1990), Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990), My Blue Heaven (1990), The Bonfire of the Vanities (1990), The Nutcracker Prince (1990), Curly Sue (1991), The Last Boy Scout (1991), J.F.K. (1991), Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991), Passenger 57 (1992), Dennis the Menace (1993), Police Academy: Mission to Moscow (1994), Natural Born Killers (1994), Outbreak (1995), Twister'' (1996), Space Jam' ''(1996),'' Selena'' (1997), ''Conspiracy Theory'' (1997), ''Sphere'' (1998), '''Wild Wild West (1999), The Iron Giant '(1999), Red Planet (2000), ''Miss Congeniality (2000), Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001), Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002), Ghost Ship (2002), Looney Tunes Back in Action (2003), Dreamcatcher (2003), Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) and more. 2002-2004 The warning screen is the same as the Columbia TriStar Home Video/Entertainment (now Sony Pictures Home Entertainment) DVD warning screen from 1996-2004. As seen on DVD, such as '''''Terminator 3: Rise Of The Machines (2003). 2004- This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal. As seen on VHS tapes and DVD discs, such as Yu-Gi-Oh! -- The Movie (2004), Troy (2004), The Polar Express (2004), Constatine (2005), Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005), Batman Begins (2005), The Jacket (2005), The Dukes of Hazzard (2005), Corpse Bride (2006), Superman Returns (2006), Beerfest (2006), Unaccompanied Minors (2006), The Good German (2006), Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007), The Brave One (2007), 300 (2007), TMNT (2007), Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007), The Reaping (2007), The Dark Knight (2008), 10,000 B.C. (2008) and more. 2009- This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the Support Anti-Piracy Seal. As seen on Terminator: Salvation (2009), Where the Wild Things Are (2009) and more. 2012-Present This is the Warner Home Video Warning Screen with the FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Seal and the U.S. Homeland Security Investigations badge. As seen on Chernobyl Diaries (2012) Rock of Ages (2012) and more. Category:FBI Warning Screen Category:FBI Anti-Piracy Warning Screen Category:WCI/Warner Home Video Screen Category:Warning Screen Category:Current Warning Screens Category:Strand VCI Entertainment/Strand Home Video Warning Screen